Imperfections
by Itachi's Insanity
Summary: Let's just get down to the dirty stuff. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I was cursed by the one and only Lady Luck. She made me fat. So now I have finally gotten my lazy ass up to lose it all before graduation...gods what I have gotten myself into.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright readers, and previous readers. I am going to restart the story of Imperfections. I have changed the format by making the story follow Sasuke with his pov. I will warn you now that Sasuke will be OCC, but that is the way I see him in this story. That is all I have to say, besides that I wish for all of you to enjoy my story, and enjoy the ride! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the idea of fat Sasuke. They all belong to their rightful owners. =]

**Imperfections**

In the world there are people who are just naturally skinny; naturally those people are envied by most. Doctors say they just have a good metabolism, but I believe that is pure bullshit. Seriously that is all they have to offer? Well guess what doctors; I have theory, a tested one. My theory is that those people are just plain fucking lucky.

Hear me out okay; there is this mystical being called Lady Luck, and every once in a while she decides to bless people. (My brother is one of those blessed SOBs, lucky asshole.) Anyway back to my tested theory, Lady Luck grants them the power to stay skinny no matter what they eat. Take my blood, kin, family, whatever for example; they were used as guinea pigs during the experimentation process (no people were harmed during these experiments).

Okay first is my sweet mother who is a fantastic baker (bless those hands for whenever they make something it comes nothing short of delicious). Okay here are the facts, ladies hold on to your stomachs because all her foods contain the 'F' word. I'll spell it out so you don't squirm so much, f-a-t. Got it? Good. So yeah her baked goods are always having a fat party inside of them. Though what surprises me is that I eat her cooking and gain like five pounds each damn day, while she gains nothing! Her hourglass figure is still there, no love handles, or spare tires! How does that happen you must be wondering, it is all luck my friends. The next experiments failed because my brother is a health nut, and did not let me try out my experiment, and as for my dad, weeeell lets not go there.

I'll just let you know I didn't get to leave my room for the next couple days.

The only person in my whole family who didn't get the lucky factor was me; Sasuke Uchiha, the baby of the Uchiha family. I got the fucking leftovers of my parents' genes. That means there was no more luck to give out. My older brother stole it all. Asshole. So you all must be wondering how I look and all the shit. Okay I'll tell you since this is my story. Keep up, because I don't like repeating myself.

First of all I am a fat kid, have been ever since I left my mother's womb. Yup even when I was born I was heavy! I blame my mom, her and her fatty foods. Doctor says I am about seventy pounds overweight, get that overweight. He can call me fat, I won't care. I know it. I think the guy doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but I'd rather him tell me I'm fat. Seriously what is it the people in sugar coating the word, they all mean the same damn thing. Well at least that is what I think, and no I do not want to get a damn dictionary to double check. Nerds!

Next is my appearance. I have chubby cheeks that make my eyes seem smaller than they are when I try to copy Itachi's smirk. Well the Uchiha trademark smirk, I have yet to master it. It makes me look fat, so I try not to use it. Uh what else? Oh yeah I have really odd/cool hair. I think it is the most awesome hair in the world because no one else has it! Duh! It stands up in the back and just to give you guys a mental image it looks like the butt of a duck. Okay moving on! The color of my hair is black with tints of blue (thanks mom)! Eye color is the same, but my unique eye color is hidden behind my blue framed glasses, which help me see cause according the eye doctor I'm blind as a bat. Screw you Dr. Kabuto. Then I have pimples, but don't we all? Girls just use make-up to hide them, and guys secretly use Proactive. Unlike them I go all natural. Lastly I have braces that are trying to straighten my teeth. Personally, I think they are metal devices designed to torture teenagers and young adults. Scary I know, but the truth is not always pretty. Actually, it is hurtful and ugly most of the time.

Alright so there are the basics, let's move on to the general stuff. Like my age, and grade, that good stuff. Okay currently I am 16 years old and heading into my junior year. License? Almost there, just need a couple more hours! So like I said I am going into my junior year and hopefully I'll survive this year. As you might have assumed I am not the most popular kid, actually I am below the nerds and geeks. Hell they make fun of me! If I could catch their skinny,dorky asses they would have made best friends with the ground by now. Okay so anyways I am at the bottom at the food chain, while the girl I secretly like is at the very top. We have a forbidden romance I know, but all the good couples are always made that way, or at least I like to believe that. Come on you have to let a guy hope, even if the chances of hooking up are zero. Yeah I am not even going to go into the whole one in a trillion shit. I know I won't make the cut for even one.

My friends aren't that many if I have to be honest. Which I am being! I have…okay let me count…okay they all fit in one hand. Shut up! It is not my fault my fatness makes me reserved all the damn time! Grr, leave me alone. I'd go sulk if I wasn't too busy informing you guys on this stuff. Okay so first there is Suigetsu he has been with me through thick and thin, and basically the best guy friend anyone can ask for. As for female friends I have one and her name is Hinata. Me and her go way back, actually all of us go way back. We are the three homies, yeah dawg. …Uh sorry about that, I tend to get weird like that. Moving on!

So those are my friends, told ya they would fit in my in one hand. Mom worries about me, but I always tell her that two is better than nothing! Dad doesn't care, he just cares about the As I bring home, and as for my big brother Itachi he is just odd. I don't even want to get into it. He can be saved for another day. Seriously, he is that weird. Ah I'm getting off topic again! Damn me and my short attention span. So yeah basically I have pretty normal life. Except that I am overweight and it affects me in the cruelest ways.

So that is why I am going to lose weight!

You read right, I am going to be thin and fit by the time I graduate! Ladies better watch out because a player is about to be born.

Now the hard part is actually sticking to this resolution and accomplishing it. Craaap.

So far the only people who know are Suigetsu and Hinata.

The family isn't aware of my new decision. I should inform them, but what if mom freaks out. Last time I tried this she had a cow when I didn't finish my dinner. She thought I was going anorexic. I swear she watches too many teenage soap operas. Itachi might help, but I'm kind of scared of putting him in charge of my weight plan. The guy would probably work me to death, uh yeah no thanks. Dad…he can be left in the dark. So yeah I was on my own, till Hinata persuaded me otherwise. Whether I wanted to or not I had to inform the family; that way they could support me.

Which brings me to the present, where I am currently holding a family meeting and three pairs of onyx (one is tinted red; guess who) eyes are staring at me. Take a deep breath Sasuke, you can do go this. Like Geroge Lopez says, "I got this."

"Mom, dad, and Itachi," I begin, this is harder than I thought. "I have made a decision. A very important one, and…I'm going to need your help." They all give me the curious, yet intense look.

"I want to lose weight."

The dining room goes dead silent. I could hear a cricket chirping outside. Luckily my mom broke the silence. Her voice was a bit uncertain.

"Honey," she begins. Oh no, she was using her affectionate words, this was her tactic trying to let people down easily. "I don't think you can just decide this…it takes tim-"I lift a hand to stop her, I cannot let her sway me!

"Mom, I didn't just wake up this morning and make this decision. Believe me. I've been thinking about it a lot. Actually I thought about this all summer, and I am still thinking about it. "Her eyes went wide, probably from the fact that she hadn't noticed my pensive moods. I look her in the eyes and tell her the words I wanted to speak out, but never had the courage to say. "I want to be skinny mom. I'm tired of being fat." It isn't easy to admit that, and be serious about it. I use to say those words, but with a joking tone. Though inside I always felt myself hurt a little. A fat person saying they wanted to be skinny was a joke to some people. But what they don't understand is that it is not a joke. It can be done; it's just going to take most people for the bumpiest ride of their life.

"I'm not joking. I really want to lose weight, so I need to know here and now are you on my side," I say. My words seem to work because my brother nods then responds.

"I will help you Sasuke. You can start with walking with me in the mornings. Then we will turn to jogging, then running," he suggests, an evil smirk forming on his lips. Bastard! The only reason he was helping was because he knows he is going to be able to torture me. Well at least he has good intentions and won't let me get away with being lazy. I turn my eyes toward my father, he nods in agreement. "I will support you son," he states before giving me an approving glance. Pride swells inside my chest, dad is proud. Now all that is left is the woman who I can never say no to.

Her smile is strained, I can see that, but she is still going to speak. "I support you dear, just don't….we aren't going to do this the easy way." She grabs my hand and pats it, "I love you the way you are, but I'd rather not lose you to diabetes or a heart attack. So I support you as well Sasuke." I smile at her, the only woman to receive such a genuine smile, and then I speak. "Thanks mom," I respond. No I am not going to cry, because Uchiha men do not cry. If anyone is going to cry is mom…because she can't make me sweet chocolate chip cookies. Ahhh why is the world putting me in such a hopeless situation!

"Mom, we can't have any more sweets," I say.

"I know dear. I'll start looking up healthy foods. This might actually be fun," she responds, her eyes were glinting with the fact she has a new challenge. Mom is the type who loves challenges. Go mom!

"Well I guess we are done. Meeting adjourned." I rise from my seat, but the next words that exit my brother's lips leave my blood running cold.

"You know what your new decision entitles Sasuke, don't you?" He pauses, just to add effect, too bad I didn't know what kind of effect it will have. "It means it is time to go visit Dr. Orochimaru."

Aww shit.

A/N: Hope you readers enjoyed it. I would like some constructive criticism because I truly want to improve, and I want to learn how to handle it. :3

So don't forget to hit that review button, and I will see you all next chapter. ^^

Oh I would like a beta, since the editing was done by me...yeah I suck at editing, so a beta would be awesome. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I enjoyed reading each and every one. :3 Here is chapter two. The flashback really did happen. Poor Mom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the idea of the fat Sasuke. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

Did I ever mention in my introduction that my fear of doctors is more serious than guy losing his leg? No? Well if I did you are in for a repeat. I absolutely abhor those white coat monsters. They remind me of demons disguised as angels. They are only out there to get you, and to make you feel bad about yourself. My doctor for example always tells me the same shit every time I visit. Of course I don't say anything back because my argument would be fruitless. My mom says he is the guy with the degree, so I shouldn't question him. He knows what he is talking about. I don't see eye to eye with that reasoning.

If he knows everything he should know the answers to my questions; like why did I get cursed by the low metabolism syndrome (I made that up, so what, teenagers make up a lot of shit)? Explain that Dr. Oro. Too bad mom won't let me voice out my thoughts to the guy, she gives me the evil eye. It is not pretty, I'll tell you that right now. Actually I remember when she started the whole don't ask question thing. Yes it is all because of me.

You ready for a story? If not too bad!

Okay so it was when I was five years old and Itachi was like nine. We had to go to the foot doctor because I had gotten warts in between my toes. I got the thing from walking around barefoot in my karate class. Apparently all kinds of foot viruses live there, though they really love to dominate public pools. So kids always wear your sandals! Anyways the guy was checking my toes, and I being the curious child noticed something off. The doctor's left eye was slightly bigger than the other. So naturally I opened my mouth to question the weirdo.

"What is wrong with your eye? You should go to doctor so they can fix it."

The doctor looked at me, and then responded, "It's a medical condition."

"Ohh." I turned to my mom, and she looked like she was ready to kill me. Itachi on the other hand was trying not to laugh, so I giggled for him.

I later learned that the man just had a lazy eye.

After that day I couldn't feel my butt for three days straight, and I was told to never question doctors again. Oh, we also never went back, well to that office.

So yeah ever since that day I never question doctors. Though I really wish I did, because Dr. Orochimaru scares the shit out of me! The man looks like a he was born from human father, and a mother snake. Itachi agrees, but mom doesn't. She always scolds me when I make fun of him, oh and she always says that if I keep making fun of him my kids are going to look like that. I shiver at the thought. My children will not look like him; if they do, they are going under the knife! Sorry future babies, but I am not letting you guys go out in the public like that. I don't know how Dr. Orochimaru does it, but I'm going to save you guys. My past experiences with doctors have never been considered good, mostly because the doctors always say the same damn thing. Lose a little weight. You know I get that enough from kids at school, and subtle hints from my father, I don't need it from you!

Dramatic?

Deal with it, I am a teenager; I'm allowed to blow things out of proportion.

So to end this rant, you can all assume I am not going to like this visit with Dr. Orochimaru.

Stupid Itachi, and his so called good 'intentions'.

I pull into the parking lot of the doctor's office and glance at my mother. She smiles at me, "Let's get going sweetie, or we will be late for the appointment," she says, unbuckling her seatbelt. For once I wish my mom was a mind reader. Then she would be able to tell how against I am toward this idea. "Kay," I mumble dejectedly, maybe she'll get the hint if I act all miserable. She smiles and gets out of the car. Damn, I think she is pulling the oblivious card today. I sigh and turn off the engine, before following my mother.

From this point on, I am nothing but doomed.

I open the door for my mom and let her go in before me, my father always said to treat all women like ladies. Even if they don't deserve it; they shall still be treated like one. I nod at her as she walks past me. I follow my mother inside the office, and let go of the door. My eyes look around, and I instantly start to wondering where I should I sit. Well not exactly where I should sit, but more like wonder if the chairs are sturdy enough. That is another thing about being fat that I hate. I always have this habit of making sure the chair is sturdy before I sit on it. No it isn't a habit that developed over a bad experience; it just comes with the package of being overweight.

I walk over to the chair that I deem sturdy enough and take a seat. A kid playing with the toys on the ground looks at me, and I stare back. Not too be weird or anything like that but I always tend to do that. Stare back at little kids when they look at me. Now if only I could do that when kids at school stare at me. It would be pretty cool, if I do say so. Too bad I can't pull that move at school; I just end up looking away or something along those lines.

Mom comes and sits next to me, a smile on her pleasant face. "They should be calling you up soon," she states, before going to her purse. I nod before glancing around the small office. Just being here gets me all tense. My heart beats starts to increase; maybe Dr. Orochimaru won't be here. He is out sick, and I can get some other doctor, one that isn't so creepy and scary looking. The door opens and the nurse, wow that is some bright orange hair, calls my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I sigh, but get up nonetheless.

"Coming," I say. My mom gets up as well and walks along side me as we make our way toward the door. The nurse nods at us, and steps to the side to let us go in first. "Third door on the right," she instructs, before pointing in the direction we need to head. Mom takes the lead and we arrive at the room. "Dr. Orochimaru will be with you shortly, please go inside and wait patiently," Tuayua, the nurse, says. Mom and I enter the room, and instantly my blood starts to turn to ice. Gods do I hate this place.

I stiffly walk over to the bed glued to the wall and take a seat. Mom sits on one of the chairs scattered around the room. I uncomfortably raise myself to the bed and sit down, the noise of the paper makes unpleasant memories rise.

Not a beat later does the knob on the door turn. If I could I would make a scared face toward the sight of my doctor. It would be like watching a horror movie. Dr. Orochimaru steps inside and smiles, creepily, at me and my mother.

"Hello Sasuke," he greets, his voices sending shivers up my spine. Why does it always sound so dirty, and slimy? I nod in greeting, but mom chirps out a response. "Hello, Dr. Orochimaru. How are you?" The doctor turns his head and looks toward my mother. How does she not squirm under those golden eyes? "Mrs. Uchiha," he acknowledges, "I am doing well. How about you" he asks walking over toward the counter in the room. The counter that holds all the shots, doctor equipment, and nasty medicine paper recommendations. "I am doing well," Mom returns amiable.

Glowing gold orbs turn to me, and the doctor repeats the same question he asked my mom. "How are you Sasuke," he asks, taking a seat on his chair, the one that rolls. I mumble a flat out fine, but mom gives me a look that demands I repeat it in a more polite way.

"Fine."

The doctor nods before opening my file. "So what brings you here today," he asks, looking up at me. "I want to lose weight," I declare, crossing my arms. For once in all my times I've seen him he looks shocked. "Oh? When was this decided," he asks, jotting down some notes in my file. I drop my arms and answer, "Yesterday. I've been thinking about it all summer, and I want really want to do this," I explain. He nods before writing a little bit more. "Well I congratulate you," he states, "This will really benefit your health and basically your life." I nod, liking the praise and answer he supplies me with.

"You are probably here for my advice and permission am I right," he asks, while leaning against the counter. I nod. He closes the folder, and begins to speak.

"First of all do not let yourself get unmotivated. I support your decision and I want you to see it through. Your full time goal is to lose seventy pounds, if you lose that you will be at your recommend weight. Next remember to set realistic goals for yourself. For example plan to lose five pounds a month or something like that. Do not get unmotivated if no progress is made, sometimes people hit frozen stops, but those pass if you keep up the work. Drink plenty of water, eight to ten cups a day. Always keep a water bottle beside you, and it should help you fulfill that requirement. Next is your food intake. I would recommend seeing a dietician, but you can do it yourself if you would like. Try it out for the first couple weeks and see how it works out. " I nod, to show that I understand. He keeps going. "Portions, nutritional value and all those things matter. Set yourself a calorie intake per day, and try to keep at it. It will help you. Now when you exercise start off easy and work yourself toward harder routines. It will pay off, and build your stamina." The doctor kept going, giving me helpful tips on how to keep myself motivated and what not to do. By the end of it, he has a creepy grin on his face. No matter how much he just helped me, I was never going to see him as a normal doctor.

"That is basically all I have to say. I wish you the best of luck of Sasuke. I will want to you see you every month to keep track of your progress." He shakes my hand before heading out the door.

I follow him out, and so does mom. He informs the nurses of some medical crap and minutes later we are on our merry way.

"Well that went well don't you think dear," mom asks, walking beside me. I nod silently before sighing.

"Mom, this is going to be hard," I state. She looks up at me, and gives me an understanding smile. "I won't lie to you sweetie, it will be, but you have me, your brother, and your father supporting you. You also have your friends; we won't let you quit no matter how much you want to." I smile, that reassurance makes my motivation flare.

"We can do this," I say, letting some of my enthusiasm slightly show. She grins before patting my back.

"Yes we can."

Pulling into the driveway of my house, I got a sudden compelling feeling to look to the curb, and there was the trashcan. Now you might all be wondering, what is the big deal? Well Itachi is the guy assigned to take out the trash, and well he doesn't fulfill that chore requirement, instead he leaves it to me, claiming he always forgets. Yeah well I don't see him forgetting to use the trashcan! Damn ass. So yeah it was a strange sight.

"It looks like your brother remembered today," my mother said out of the blue, a happy chirp to her voice. I look at her, narrowing my eyes, "Yeah, I wonder what made him remember," I reply to her, my voice holding suspicion.

It would not be till I started looking for a snack would I come to realize what was in the trash. By the time I ran out the door, and down the drive way the trash truck had already moved on, the only thing it left was a torn wrapper from my favorite snack. I could have sobbed, but I didn't. It would be a stab to my man pride (what is left of it anyway).

Like always, it was all Itachi's fault.

**A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter.**

**Hope you readers enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget it to review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here I am back again, for chapter three~ I loved the reviews I received; each one makes me laugh or grin. :3 So hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the idea of fat Sasuke.**

**Imperfections**

The idea of going to school for almost two more years is like me being killed slowly in the worst way possible. As you can assume, high school isn't the most welcoming place for different people like me. One example is the narrow spaces between desks. I can't not begin to tell you how much I abhor being between those desks; it is pure hell trying to skinny-ify myself to just squeeze myself through the narrow space. Though that isn't the worst part, oh hell no. The worst part is when you realize you don't fucking fit.

When that realization hits you, the giggles start to escape, then the snickers, and finally the insults. It is like a slowly demeaning process made for fat teenagers to feel like shit. Usually I just pretend not care, but to be honest with you guys it isn't easy to act like it doesn't matter. It gets to you! I mean after going through it for years it just settles itself into your persona, and you just expect it. My mom says I shouldn't feel like that, but even she can't stop the feeling from making itself home. With being fat you just expect to be teased, it comes along with the package.

That is one reason I don't have many friends.

Let me gather my wits, because what I am about to tell you is personal. Very personal, so personal it touches my soul. Yeah I'm going deep with you guys, so hold onto your seats. Okay when I was in elementary school I didn't really talk in the first place, I've always been reserved like my father and Itachi. It is an Uchiha gene, basically an excuse my mom came up with. Being as reserved as I was (I literally didn't speak unless spoken to) then add the extra baggage of fat; it is a perfect spell to becoming a future loner. I'm not kidding! When you are overweight like me it is hard to talk to people because the preconceived thoughts of them seeing you as fatty instead of a person are always there. They are cemented into your head. It is something that I don't think will ever leave. You can ignore it long enough to make it numb, but the feeling will never truly fade. That is one of the reasons I don't talk to people, the other is because my confidence and self esteem are so low that if they were the sea ground, you would never find it because of how low it is. Deep I know.

Well that will change one day, hopefully. Note the keyword hopefully, because even my doubts are still lingering. Mom says I should wash those away, but I don't want to get myself too hyped up. I can have just a little doubt, so if I do fail the disappointment won't be so hard. Or not as hard if I didn't have doubts.

Speaking of weight loss today was my first training day with my personal murde- er I mean trainer. Itachi! I am going to lay it out right now, but I think that nut case I'm supposed to call a brother is a robot. There is just no-way anyone can jog as long as he did this morning. I stopped jogging after the first fifteen seconds. I needed a thirty minute break. Too bad Itachi isn't mom (she lets me have my way a lot) and only gave me a minute to catch my breath. He made me power walk a whole fucking mile! Can you imagine a guy like me power walking/ jogging a freaking mile at five in the morning? That is murder! Gah I just might kill Itachi in his sleep. Don't tell him, he can't know or else he'll try to kill me first.

My first workout was hell, and my drive to school is showing me how much hell I went through. Mom is looking at me with a worried look, but I'm pretending that I don't notice because I just might give into her kind words and stop this whole shindig. I park the car and start reaching for my stuff, when a dainty hand places itself on my arm. Then my mom breaks the silence I was trying so hard to maintain.

"Sasuke, if Itachi is training you too hard I can tell him to tone it done," she suggests kindly, her onyx eyes warming up with pure mommy worry and sympathy. The hypnotic gaze of doom is what I like to refer it as because I never get out alive when I loo-….Huh what was I talking about?

….

Oh yeah!

Yeah my mom does the freaky warm thing with her eyes and I just melt into her hands (I'm momma's boy I know). I shake my head to clear my head, and to show her my disproval of her suggestion. "Nah mom I'm fine. I just gotta get use to it," I say to her with a hopefully believable look. "Besides Itachi isn't trying to kill me, he is just trying to help me." Okay which of those two is a bigger lie, the first or second statement? You guys can choose on that one. It is a toughie.

She nods uncertainly, but I throw her my rare smiles and she smiles back. She feels better. I get out of the car conscious of the fact if I get out the cars seems to lift up. Like a great weight has just been lifted off its shoulders. Haha (note my very dry sarcasm). Stupid damn car. Mom slides into the driver seat and closes the door. I look over to her and give her farewell nod. "Have a good day at school honey," she says before peeling out of parking lot. I wave, and she honks.

My head turns toward the prison that is known as school, and my stomach starts to dance itself into knots. I hate this place. Just knowing what follows me after I climb those steps would make Itachi fidget. It takes a lot to make that demon feel uncomfortable. He's weird.

I sigh and readjust my bag strap before starting to walk toward the school entrance, but a familiar voice stops my trek into hell. Turing my head to the left I spot one of my best friends (she is female, hard to believe I know) Hinata Huyga. Her lips are titled north, showing her kind smile and her hand is in the air. I wave back, and wait for her to reach me. We greet each other quietly before starting to walk up the steps. We make it to the entrance of school before we know it.

The thing about friends is that they have this power to make you forget, and I believe that helps you get through high school. Without them or some sort of close acquaintance one would not survive the jungle known as high school.

"S-so y-you told y-y-your p-parents," she asked looking up at me between her lashes.

Hinata like me has confidence issues. Sometimes I think she is worse than me, but the difference is that she isn't fat. She is actually pretty fit if I have to say so. Hell even Itachi commented on her physique when she went swimming with us at our pool. Hinata didn't see the light of the sun for the rest of day. I always tell her that compliment is something she has above all other girls who are after his demonic ass. Hinata doesn't believe it though; she just brushes it off with a blush and fidget. If only she had confidence, she would have the power to be a pretty popular girl like my crush.

Sakura Haruno.

Okay I'm going poetic on all you guys, so hold onto your lunch or dinner.

How can I even begin to describe the goddess god decided to bless us humans with. Her eyes are like emeralds that dance in the sun, and twinkle with innocent kindness when she smiles. The hair that lives on her head is like a mane that should only belong to Aphrodite the goddess of love. Its beautiful pink lustrous color reminds of you the pink color the setting sun takes, one of kind and difficult to duplicate. Next are her pink pale lips that are the perfect shade of pale pink, and are made to compliment her beautiful face that should belong in heaven.

The next beautiful thing about her is her delicious body. Every guy has had a wet dream about her, I can honestly tell you that right now. Even I've had fantasies of that strong, lean cheerleader body. She isn't curvy, and voluptuous like some women, but she does have a beautiful body. Her body type is one that is strong, but delicate looking at the same time. The best part is that she knows what type of body she has and flaunts it well. If I was skinny and handsome I would not waste a second trying to tap that. Yes I did say tap that.

I'd talk about her personality next, but let's leave that for another time. It really isn't that important anyway….Okay, her personality isn't one that can be admired. If her and Hinata had the same personality she would be the perfect gal for me, but she has the popular syndrome. This means she is basically a queen bitch….don't tell her that I said that, but even I have to acknowledge that despite the lovesickness I have for her. If only her personality wasn't so freaking corrupted! I blame that damn blond boyfriend she has, Uzumaki Naruto.

That guy is a menace.

Ah great just thinking about him puts me a sour mood.

Speak of the devil; blondie is right down the hall as we speak. I glance over to Hinata and notice her shy blush bloom onto her face. I tell her that Uzumaki isn't the right guy for her, but she always tends to throw back Sakura back into my face. I don't like that, so we have this silent agreement to not criticize each other's crush. The only crush we trash is Suigetsu because that guy has bad taste. Well I trash the crush; Hinata tries to kindly let him know that she isn't the right one.

"Naruto," Hinata whispers softly. I almost want to vomit at her dream caught voice. Then like Naruto heard her, he turns his head and looks in our direction. I swear my heart just stopped and fell into my acid filled stomach. His blazing blue eyes instantly turn mischievous and cruel. Oh no.

"I knew I heard a fatass coming, the walls were just shaking with impact of your steps," are the words that pass Naruto lips. The lips he uses to kiss Sakura, if I may add. Damn dumbass. Yeah Naruto isn't the brightest light bulb, but hey intelligence over brawns, you know intelligence is much sexier. My mom says intelligence is much more important that muscle, and if you have both that just makes you undeniable.

Prime example: Itachi Uchiha.

Even Sakura has the hots for my brother too bad he doesn't notice her. Haha, that means you have to come to me honey. Sorry I'm not him, but I can surely treat you much better than he ever can. Itachi doesn't have romantic cell in his body. If he did then I would take cover in my basement and wait for the Apocalypse to pass by.

My face instantly composes itself into that one of oblivion. I glance at Hinata and open my mouth. "So did we have any homework for American Lit," I ask her, moving my foot to take a step. The moment my foot touches the ground; Naruto goofily throws him against the locker, like he couldn't keep his balance and glares at me playfully.

"Did you feel that? The shake of the earth the moment he stepped," he asks one his asshole buddies. Kiba, the mutt looking one, laughs aloud and happily agrees. "Yeah I did, but I was able to keep my balance because you Uzumaki can't stay on two feet worth your life." I roll my eyes; I need to get out of here. I feel a slight tug at my sleeve, and I glance at Hinata who is looking at me with sadness. She hates it when Naruto acts like this. I don't, it just shows her how bad of a match he is for her. I walk around the two idiots and ignore the name calling of whale, fatty, and fatass.

"D-d-d-don't let them g-g-get to you," Hinata whispers fiercely. I smirk (don't look; it makes my fat show even more). "I never do, "I lie. She only shakes her head, "L-liar," she states, pausing her walk and looking at me. I sigh before walking past her. I really don't want someone to confront me about this. She catches up to me and mutters under her breath. I pretend to ignore her.

As Hinata and I step into our Probability and Statistic class we hear a yell of both our names combined. I would try to repeat it, but that would make me sound like a savage. Hinata turns her head, causing her hair to swish to the side. The scent of her delicious lavender shampoo captures my sense of smell. Refreshing! I follow her line of vision and see a sliver haired guy running toward us.

Suigetsu.

"I was calling you guys when you were walking to the entrance, you didn't hear me. What the hell," he asks, slightly annoyed. The teenager crosses his arms, waiting for one of us to respond. Hinata instantly takes an initiative to answer, but I beat her to it. "We didn't want to be bugged by your new girl," I tell him honestly. Karin. That chick looks like…let me just leave at this: she is one you would call a piece of work. Suigetsu frowns, instantly angered at the insult toward his new girl crush.

"She ain't that bad," he states, his body language is practically radiating off that he wants to stop his foot. Hinata goes in for the dive, and starts to calm down our easily angered friend. "N-N-Not to y-y-you," she guiltily responds. Suigetsu face crinkles, great he is upset, and it is only six in the morning. "Whatever," he responds, turning his head the other way. Hinata's lips instantly form into a frown, her begin to show her guilt. Hinata don't give in! The female sighs in tired motherly way, "W-What i-i-if you introduce us t-t-to her at l-l-lunch," she suggests smiling encouragingly.

WHAT!

I'm about to interject, but an elbow to my fat gut keeps me quiet. I glare at the elbow impaled into my tummy, and then to the owner of the elbow. Though Suigetsu seems oblivious to this and responds happily. "Yeah, I'll do that, and show you guys she is worth it." He looks at his watch and frowns, "I gotta head to English, catch you guys at lunch," he says, before turning to walk down the hall. Once he is out hearing distance, I intensify my glare and remove the pointy elbow. "Please tell me I just imagined that," I hiss. Hinata glances up at me, and smiles, "You just imagined it," she responds without a stutter. Her sarcasm doesn't settle well with me, but before I can retaliate she walks into class, leaving me alone. I sigh, while cursing the female under my breath. What had she done? Seriously what had she just done?

I think she signed our death sentences.

**A/N: There you guys go another chapter. :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and the appearances of the characters. ^^**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes; I try. D:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So it has been a while. I lost my motivation; luckily I already knew what I wanted for this chapter. :3 So without further ado~ **

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner.  
**

* * *

Physical Education.

What do those words tell you?

Carefully planned out torture class?

If you thought the above-mentioned, you are officially my new best friend. Screw Suigetsu and Hinata. Kidding, I would never do that, but seriously we should hang out sometime. I think we would have a great time tearing apart the horrid class known as P.E. Every time I hear about that class dramatic music starts to play in my ears.

Now most of you must be wondering, what the hell with the random questions or what the f*** is this chubby kid talking about now, probably more complaining. Yeah, I can imagine both statements very clearly, the latter scenario doesn't settle well with me. Beware readers, or else I will come after you. Do not take my threats lightly, I tend to keep those. Just ask my brot- er Suigetsu and Hinata.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

P.E.

The reason I brought it up was because that is the class I am heading to now. Though the class itself is not torture bad, it is barely survivable. The teacher is alright, he tries to motivate me and he also praises me when I improve on my run or something, so he is cool. The un-cool part of the class is having the class with Naruto and Sakura. Now you may all be wondering, why is having Sakura not a good thing? I thought you liked the girl.

In P.E. I don't tend to look or smell my best. Yeah I know all guys sweat, but girls only like the ones that have abs and pecks underneath those sweaty, clingy shirts. When my shirt clings it does not to flatter my roundish figure, and the smell is the type that makes you want to vomit. So Sakura tends to see me at my worst.

I must be hated by the gods.

On the other hand Naruto is viewed like a god. When he sweats he looks like a hot firefighter coming out of a burning building. Hinata said that not me; I'm just using her words, since it is from a girl's point of view.

Sakura of course always stares and doesn't spare a nanosecond on my direction. Why do the dumb, but beautiful get the girl? Tell me! Why? The world works in the cruelest ways! I'd sulk, but dad says Uchihas do not sulk; they take care of the problem and move on.

However, we Uchiha do scowl more than the average person. I like scowling it makes me feel cool, and it has scared little kids away. Damn brats always making fun of me because I can't catch their scrawny asses.

As I was saying, Sakura, Naruto, and I are all in the same class. As if it was not bad enough that I look like shit in front of crush every day, and my worst rival looks like a demigod blessed by millions of angels, we are in the same group! We are group seven. I think no one really cares about me up there, not even in the man in the clouds. He hates me. I always wonder what I did that made him resent me.

Itachi always says the day he started to resent me was when I accident pulled down his pants in front of his friends. Hehe, it is a story that will be told another day, because if Itachi somehow finds out that I blabbed about it he will come after me…or worse, make training harder! Do you hear the ominous music? I do! The demon is close by.

So, to sum up my poorly focused ramble I have been cursed by the gods in more than one way.

That is the basic soul stripping truth. Fudged up huh?

* * *

The smell of deodorant, male perfume and sweat infiltrate my nostrils as I step into the locker room, nothing like the powerful, nose tingling smell of the males' locker room. I say male because we are not boys, but growing adolescents, not immature junior bo- Great Kiba is messing around with a pad he stole from one of the girls. I eat back my words; some of us are still boys. Your prime example is Kiba. That guy has to make all my statements lies.

I walk over to my locker and fumble with the lock. After messing up a couple times I bang the worn out locker and try again. To open lockers you sometimes need to perform some extra special move. Like banging, kicking, or pulling harshly on the locker, it all depends on the locker you are assigned. Each one is like a person; they all have their own way of working.

The double bangs to my locker had the door swing open, making me grin in accomplishment. Yes, it opened! I reached inside and took out my clothes before stuffing my backpack inside the cramped space. After making sure my backpack would not get stuck (I pulled it out and stuffed it back in a couple times) I looked sure no one was paying attentionI lifted my shirt and quickly pulled on my physical education shirt.

It was not that great. It was a cotton, green shirt with a spiral-looking leaf in the middle. Then the name of the school was under it in orange letters. Pretty boring if you ask me, then again the shorts are not any better. They are black, and then the school name is printed at the edge of the shorts in (again) orange letters. Pretty simple uniform, though it looks really good on Sakura, unlike me where it flatters me in all the wrong places. Ugh.

After slipping of my gym shorts, I folded my school clothes neatly and placed them in an organized manner in my locker. Closing the door I looked toward the teacher's office, which is a little room slightly elevated above the locker room. To get in the office you have to walk up a little ramp which is in front of the big window. Gai-sensei uses that window a lot, mostly to give us instructions, warnings, and how much time we have left to get changed.

"My youthful boys," our green-clad teacher yells out, "time to go outside. Please run two laps on the track at then get into your groups." My stomach flips. Great we are working with groups today. I can just hear a bad day calling out to me in a haunting yet haughty manner. What if I play sick and go to the nurse's office? Nah, the woman already knows what to do if I come in. She actually does her job and checks me over. Damn. Raising myself from the bench I trudge after all the other guys and keep to myself. I don't have any close friends in this class, mostly because all the popular kids are in this class. No Suigetsu or Hinata, it rips me apart.

As I step outside, the warm Konoha weather makes my skin tingle with warmth. Great, I am already starting to sweat. I speed walk to catch up to all the others guys. I stop in my tracks after I notice Sakura is already on the track running, her powerful, long, lean legs giving her the power to run. What a beautiful sight. Though the sight is instantly shattered when a perverted Naruto comes behind her and slaps her ass, before running ahead of her. Sakura looks mad, but the twinkle in her eyes shows that is not how she truly is feeling. If only I could do that… well I probably wouldn't.

Mom always raised me and Itachi to be gentlemen even when she is not around. _Treat a lady like lady even when I am not there_, are her haunting words. Though what made the message ingrain itself in my brain was the evil look in her eyes. It was just raw, untouched evil only my mother could possess. That is what you get when your mom has been married to a man like my father since they were in college.

Getting on the track I started running, or in Naruto's vocabulary 'power walking'. Asshole. As always I am one of the last ones finishing up my two laps. The other few losers are just the lazy kids who do not give damn. After finishing up my lap I walk over to my 'group' and take a breather. Itachi's workout better start improving me or else. Damn why is that so hard.

Looking up I notice that Sakura and Naruto are not watching me, their attention is with their own groups. Good, I usually get teased by Naruto, while Sakura tries not laugh. Looking around I notice Gai-Sensei and his student aide Rock Lee coming toward us. The two are like two peas in a pod.

Rock Lee is a senior at Konoha High, and through all four years he has always admired Gai-Sensei. Some people thought they were actually related, but those rumors were burned out when Rock Lee stated that he wished he was related to Gai-Sensei. Some powerful, shouted compliments followed after but I didn't bother to remember.

Though what is a mystery about Rock Lee is that during his eighth grade year he was not always bouncy and energetic, no instead he was always quiet and shy. When I entered high school he had turned into what he is now, an energetic, outspoken, passionate guy.

I wonder what his true story is.

"….want you to finish these obstacles by the end of class," Gai-sensei finished.

Craap I didn't hear what he was saying. Obstacles? Wha-… oh hell no, not these obstacles, I refrained from groaning. Naruto and Sakura turned to look me, and I instantly feel my self-conscious fever kick in. Looking past their faces I waited for whatever they were going to throw at me. I hate looking into their eyes, it is worse than actually hearing the insult itself because you can tell that they don't care about me or that they are hurting me.

I know that sounds feminine, but it hurts knowing they purposely want to make me feel like shit.

"….don't slow us down. I want to finish this early," Naruto stated, his fox like grin stretching his lips. I nodded, quietly.

Sakura nodded as well, like she is agreeing with Naruto. "Okay, let's get going, I want to beat Kiba and his group," the blond football player states.

Without saying a word I follow the couple like a lost puppy. Why can't I be confident and take the stupid lead? Maybe then Sakura could fall for my confidence, and I would not have to worry about looks.

* * *

I ran to the locker ran. Yes, ran! Even Naruto thought so, for he just made fun of my fat as I sped past him. I did not bother to wait for the giggles and chuckles for I was too embarrassed. Just to give you a guys a hint as to what is going on, I hate obstacle days. I wish the activity would fade from Gai-Sensei's mind, and he would replace it with something easier, better. Something that prevents Naruto from pushing you into the damn mud!

Yup, the stupid, blond found it funny, but I did not. His reason for pushing, you might be able to guess, I was going to slow. He stated that he just wanted to give me a little push. Psh, that was beyond a push, it was fucking shove. A shove that sent me tumbling into a muddy part of the grass, I swore as loud as could. That earned the attention of Gai-sensei.

When the coach walked over to us he asked what happened. Judging from Naruto's look he probably wanted me to lie and keep quiet. At the time I had too much anger coursing through me to make a reasonable decision, so I spoke up.

"He pushed me sir," I responded, anger laced thoroughly my words. The teacher raised an eyebrow and turned over to Naruto.

"Is this true," he asked, waiting for the rebel to either confirm or deny the accusation I had placed upon him. I looked up at Naruto, meeting his gaze for the first time.

"Tell him, idiot. Tell him how you thought I was going to slow, when in fact we were actually in first place," I said venomously. I could feel Naruto's suppressed anger radiating out in waves, but mine was much stronger which helped me not care about the later consequences.

I was about to speak up again, but Naruto's confirmation to my story stopped me. He actually took the blame? What the hell? I looked up at the blond and noticed a sicken-ly, sweet smirk tug at his lips. It was then that I realized he had already planned my punishment.

That is when I decided to leave the group and run to the locker room. I had to change and get out as quickly as possible.

Too bad I didn't know my punishment would catch up to me during my favorite part of the school day: lunch.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go~!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'll try to update faster, but there are no promises, for I just received a project from school.**

**Though that doesn't mean I won't work on the chapter. :3**

**Until next time. :3**


End file.
